


being with you was the most regretful, but happiest moment of my life

by yoo_lisa



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Explosions, Fire, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoo_lisa/pseuds/yoo_lisa
Summary: Hwanwoong is a royal assassin, and Keonhee the crown prince. One day, Hwanwoong gets the order from the king to kill Keonhee.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 16





	being with you was the most regretful, but happiest moment of my life

Hwanwoong was walking back inside his house, an assortment of letters inside his hand. He threw the letters on his kitchen table before grabbing a small piece of bread. The bell started to ring loudly, and Hwanwoong stopped eating for a second. His white leather sleeves were still covered in blood, his face was slightly red from smudging the blood. He placed the bread next to the letters and walked to the door. He looked outside the peephole to see the crown prince standing in front of it.   
Hwanwoong opened the door quickly and let him inside. Once the door fell into it’s lock, Keonhee leaned down to kiss Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong craned his arms around Keonhee’s neck and pulled him closer. They broke the kiss to feel some air fill their lungs. Keonhee’s hand absent-mindedly stroked through Hwanwoong’s blonde hair. “Why are you here?” Hwanwoong asked, still panting from the kiss. “Can’t I come and visit my boyfriend?” Keonhee replied. “You never come here without some other thoughts” Hwanwoong gave back. Keonhee snickered. “You know me too well” Keonhee said.   
“I want you to go and kill my relatives in other countries. Make it look like an accident” Keonhee explained. Hwanwoong’s head fell to the side and he looked at Keonhee with confusion, but when Keonhee gave him a huge amount of money, Hwanwoong didn’t ask further. Maybe he should have, in the end. They ended up in bed, before Keonhee had to leave again so their encounter wouldn’t be too suspicious.   
Years passed like this. Hwanwoong followed through with the order, all of them died in a car accident. He was walking towards the palace, dressed in a black dress shirt and white pants. He was ordered to go there for a new job, and who was Hwanwoong to say no. A beautiful and nice lady escorted him to the king.   
“Welcome, Hwanwoong” the king announced when Hwanwoong entered the room. Hwanwoong bowed shortly before crossing his arms and looking at him. “I hope you have heard from Keonhee what is going on” the king continued, the way he said his son’s name sounded like he was spitting venom. Hwanwoong looked at him with confused eyes. “I haven’t seen him in months” Hwanwoong answered truthfully. “He is not the crown prince anymore. And you, can call yourself lucky I’m not letting you be killed on the spot. I know what you’ve been doing behind close doors. How could you do such disgusting, vile things? You’re both men!” the king shouted. Hwanwoong bit his lip to not scream back at him. Just because they’re both men, meant that they couldn’t love each other?   
“I want you to kill Keonhee” the king said. Hwanwoong stared at him in shock. “Prove your loyalty to this kingdom. I want him dead by tonight, otherwise you will be the one on the line” the king explained. “But who will be the heir, then?” Hwanwoong muttered. “The queen is pregnant. This child will be the heir” the king replied. Hwanwoong nodded. “He will be dead by tonight” Hwanwoong confirmed and walked out of the palace.   
While he was walking back to his own house, planning out what would happen tonight, he ran into Keonhee. He nearly fell onto his butt, but Keonhee caught him just in time. Hwanwoong mouthed one word to him before he continued walking. Tonight.   
Hwanwoong plumped onto his couch with his laptop, hacking into the palace’s security system. He made sure that every single camera was on and was working perfectly. After that, he took his gun. One bullet. That would be enough. He knew that the king was not only keen on having Keonhee killed by someone else, but also to have an excuse to kill him on the spot. He ate something light, just to have enough energy, and then hid the gun underneath his shirt and pants. He made sure his shoes are tied really tight and then walked out of the house.   
He walked to the palace, knocking on the door of Keonhee’s office. Keonhee opened the door and let Hwanwoong inside. “Now it’s my turn to ask what you are doing here?” Keonhee had a little smirk on his face. Hwanwoong pushed behind Keonhee and looked at his laptop. With a few little hits, he had everything set up.   
_Make sure the cameras are running. Cut the video from the murder. Don’t fight the kiss._   
Keonhee pulled Hwanwoong up front and kissed him. Hwanwoong pulled out the gun. “I love you, Hwanwoong” Keonhee muttered. Hwanwoong didn’t reply as he held the gun to Keonhee’s head. Keonhee smiled at Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong’s hand was trembling, but he unlocked the safety and pulled the trigger. He felt Keonhee’s blood splash against his face and clothes before Keonhee’s body fell onto the floor. Hwanwoong had to be quick now. He rushed to the laptop and quickly cut the video of the kiss and murder from the security cameras. He logged into his newly made Twitter account and uploaded the video. After that he took Keonhee’s pocketknife and destroyed the laptop. With that, he ran.   
He ran until his legs gave out on him. Ironically, he stood in front of the lake that he confessed to Keonhee at. He started laughing while tears were running down his face. He threw the gun inside the water. He couldn’t believe that this seriously happened right now. He stared at his reflection in the water, his face covered in blood as his eyes stared back with anger and sadness. He washed his face quickly before going back to his own home. He watched how the video blew up and went viral.   
A week later there was supposed to be a funeral for Keonhee. For some reason, the king had invited Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong did not attend the funeral fair. He only came to the food that was served afterwards. The king was standing up and held a microphone in his hand. “I still can’t believe what happened. My own son was killed inside his office, by the person we all trusted the most. Do you have anything to say, Hwanwoong?” the king announced. Hwanwoong stood up and held his hand out to get the microphone. “I have a lot to say, your majesty. Where do I start… Do you remember Byungho? Who was apparently killed by the Japanese? I’m sorry to disappoint you, but it was me who killed him. On your orders, your majesty, because he apparently committed fraud, am I right? How many people have I killed on your orders, just so you can put the blame on someone else?” there were shocked gasps running through the crowd. Hwanwoong could see the king grit his teeth. Hwanwoong knew that the royal guard would be coming soon.   
Hwanwoong slowly retreated from his seat and walked towards the king. “Why did you order me to kill your own son again? Because he committed a sin? Because he was in love with me? Do you seriously think I killed him to prove my loyalty to you? I am loyal to no one. You didn’t even know that I’ve been taking orders for years behind your back. All those family members of yours dying in a car accident. Did you really believe all of it was just an accident?” Hwanwoong continued. He retrieved the gun from his pocket. He saw that Seoho was looking at the gun.   
Hwanwoong held the gun to the queen’s head. “That is enough” the king said and stood up to stop Hwanwoong, but that was the moment that Hwanwoong pulled the trigger. Some of the people started screaming. “Where is your royal guard now?” Hwanwoong asked. In that moment the door rattled and a dozen of guns were pointed at him. “Speak of the devil” Hwanwoong grinned. He walked back a few steps, and held the gun against the back of Seoho’s head.   
“Let the gun fall, this is an order!” One of the guards shouted. “Do you think I ever cared about orders?” Hwanwoong replied and pressed the gun harder into his head.   
_“I need your help” Hwanwoong said as he entered Seoho’s cabinet. “What do you have planned?” Seoho asked. He had seen the video and he knew of Hwanwoong’s job, but that didn’t mean that he liked it one bit. They have been childhood friends and he was standing behind Hwanwoong for forever. “I need to kill the king and the queen” Hwanwoong replied. “And how am I supposed to help?” Seoho gave back. “During the memorial service I am going to expose the king’s orders. If I can, I will kill the queen in the process. Once the guards come, I will hold you hostage. I will let my guard down and that’s when you escape. I have placed multiple bombs inside the building. You will run away, as far away as possible, and then you will press the trigger” Hwanwoong explained. “That is crazy, Hwanwoong, didn’t you say you just need to kill the king and the queen? Why pull so many people down with them, even yourself?” Seoho gave back. “Everyone in that room follows the king and my life is not that important. But I don’t want you to be killed” Hwanwoong answered. “Hwanwoong…” – “Are you going to help me or not?”_   
Of course Seoho said yes in the end. He could never say no to Hwanwoong and that’s how he found himself in this situation. He could feel one of Hwanwoong’s hands pushing the remote control into his pocket. “Mister, this is enough. Put the gun down” another guard said. Hwanwoong started laughing and pulled the gun away. This was Seoho’s moment to get out. He slid down under the table and ran towards the door. No one stopped him. He kept running and running, until he heard an explosion. Hwanwoong’s home had gone up in flames.   
Seoho pulled out the remote control and started crying. He couldn’t kill that many people, especially not his best friend, but Hwanwoong was counting on him. He closed his eyes and pressed the button. He could hear the explosions.   
Hwanwoong was thrown into the table by the explosion. He could hear screaming, before most of it went quiet. He pushed himself up and grabbed his gun, aiming it at the king. He pulled the trigger, to make sure that the king would not survive.   
_“There will be a point where my father will tell you to kill me. He’s been planning that for so long, but he only needs a reason to. I want you to follow that order. Kill me. But before that, I want you to also kill every single one of my family. I want my bloodline to vanish with me” Keonhee explained. They were lying in Hwanwoong’s bed, both naked. “Are you serious?” Hwanwoong asked back. Keonhee nodded. “Only if you promise me that we will find each other again” Hwanwoong said. “I promise” Keonhee agreed and they interlocked their pinkies._   
That conversation happened after Keonhee ordered him to kill his relatives outside of Korea. Hwanwoong fell onto his knees, coughing from all the smoke. He checked the gun. One bullet left. He shakily held the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "to be or not to be"
> 
> thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it please leave a like, or a comment!


End file.
